Treasured
by jjean
Summary: After he is captured by pirates, Enzo is forced to become a cabin-boy. He knows that he should hate them but, despite his hatred, finds that he has more in common with them than he thought. Matrix/AndrAIa fic.


**Author's note:** I've had this idea for a while now. After watching season three, I always thought Matrix would make a pretty good pirate. So, I decided to write a fanfic about it! I'm not going to use 'Reboot Time' (Eg. nanoseconds equals seconds, microseconds equal whatever) because it only confuses me. I also decided to put Welman Matrix in it instead of Bob (you'll find out why later). I'm not well versed in nautical terms so correct me if i'm wrong on something. But remember: **No Flamming. **If you don't like it, don't read it!

P.S. AndrAIa will be in this fic, too, don't worry!

--

Enzo gazed in awe at his fathers new ship moored at the end of the dock. His eyes traveled along the ship's exterior, which was made of a dark wood. It's masts rose higher than any ship he had ever seen and he could only imagine how magnificent it would be if the crisp white sails were released. It's flag was also white and bore the familiar symbol of an icon. It was a beautiful ship; worthy of the name that it wore in gold letters on it's side: The Treasure.

The ten-year-old looked up at his father who was firmly holding his hand, not wanting his over-eager son to run all over Sector 2.2.5's crowded seaport. Since they had been in the sector all week attending conferences and speeches, Enzo was eager to return home to Mainframe.

"Is that it!? That's it, isn't it!?"

Welman Matrix turned away from the man he was speaking with to send Enzo a warning glance, "Quiet, Enzo. I'm almost finished," He turned back to his companion, "Be sure to send that manuscript immediately, Prof. Mac, addressing it to Dot or myself. I'm sure Enzo will want to read it when we get back to Mainframe."

"Yes, Mr. Matrix." The plump, balding, middle-aged man replied, pulling out his PDA. "Before you go, I must thank you again for giving that wonderful lecture to my pupils. It was very informative. In all my years of study and research, i've never dreamed that there was so much that we still didn't know about the 'Web'. My students were hanging on your every word! Especially in the fact that you have traveled it yourself, no?"

Welman straightened his glasses, "Yes, i have. It is quite spectacular."

"From what i've heard and seen in the photos you've taken, i'm inclined to agree with you." Prof. Mac finished sending the file and looked in the direction that Enzo was trying to pull his father. "Why, Welman, are you planning to travel the web today?"

Welman looked proudly at The Treasure, "Yes. I promised Enzo that, if he behaved while we were here, we would travel home on a real ship. So, I rented a one and a crew to escort us back home. Through the Web." He raised a hand, "I know what you're going to say: Isn't that expensive? Yes, it was. But Enzo has been begging me for years to take him on a trip through the Web. I think it's time he saw for himself what i've been teaching him about since he was 00.

"Isn't he a little young for that?" He replied, disapprovingly. Which earned a sharp look from Enzo in return. "In fact, i'm suprised that you didn't bring Dot. She seemed more interested in the subject on your last visit. How is she?"

"You know Dot, always busy! She didn't want to leave the upkeep of the entire system to Phong, so she stayed behind. Besides,..." he patted his son's cap, smiling broadly, "he'll need the experience. We're sending him to the Guardian Academy in the spring!"

"Oh, congradulations!," he looked at the young sprite, suddenly noticing his cadet uniform, "I'm sure you'll make a fine Guardian someday, won't you, Enzo!"

Enzo mumbled a response, wistfully watching the ship sway on the ever-pulsing blue waves.

Prof. Mac cleared his throat, "Well, I suppose you should be on your way. Send my greetings to Dot and Phong. Feel free to contact me if you happen to return to the sector." He bade them farewell and walked in the direction from which they had come.

Waiting until the man was out of sight, Enzo spoke, "**That's **our ship, isn't it?" He asked, pointing.

Welman followed his finger, "Yep, that's it. The Treasure: one of the finest ships to sail the World Wide Web." He gestured to the large galleon, "Do you want to take a look inside?" He laughed at the incredulous expression on the boy's face.

Enzo ran as fast as he could towards the ship, pulling his father behind him.

--

The deck was congested with men loading the cargo holds with various supplies. One of them was a man named Cail, Captain Matrix' appointed first mate. He was a strong, dark-skinned man with a no-nonsense attitude and an air of authority.

"Watch that cargo, men." He said as some of the crew members bumped into each other, causing one of them to drop their crate.

"Sorry, Sir." He said, only to hastily pick up his load and drop it into one of holds.

Cail sighed to himself, wishing that Mr. Matrix had asked for his advise while picking his crew. The last thing that a first mate wanted to deal with was an incompetent band of misfits. He had dealt with more than his share in his early days as a sailor.

With over twenty years of seafaring experience, he was an key addition to Mr. Matrix' crew. He was actually planning on retiring when Welman contacted him about needing an assistant to help him give his son an 'authentic sailing experience'. After some negotiating, they had agreed on a deal; he would assist them only until they reached their destination: Mainframe. He would be paid twice as much as he normally would make and able to retire to anywhere he pleased.

It was a deal he couldn't pass up. But he would have if he had known that taking so much of Capt. Matrix' money would' ve prohibited him from hiring a first-rate crew. It was too late to turn back now. He had signed the contract and they were minutes away from cast-off. Cail walked up to the bridge and leaned on the ship's railing, breathing in the salty sea air.

The trip would only take two days, at the most. He would teach the kid how to navigate, mop the decks, wash the dishes. Maybe even show him how to steer the ship. Before he knew it, the trip would be over. The kid could go back to school and Cail would have a one-way ticket to paradise. It was perfect.

--

Enzo stood, excitedly, on the main deck. It was so big! He ignored the stares from the men hulking boxes and ran to the ship's stem, looking out over the sea far below. It was so high! He lifted his head to the sky and leaned forward. With the wind whiping around him, he felt as if he were flying. He closed his eyes; a tingling sensation coming over his body.

"Enzo!" Welman grabbed his son's shoulder, pulling him away from the railing, "Be careful! Don't lean on the railing like that, it's not safe. You could have fallen!"

"I just wanted to see what it felt like." He said, shrugging out of his father's grip, "I wasn't going to jump or anything."

"Of course, you weren't." Welman said, using his lecturing tone of voice, "But we don't know how sturdy that railing is. It could have given way and you would have tumbled right off..."

"I assure you, this vessal is secure from top to bottom," a deep voice interrupted from behind them. They both turned to see a tall, broad-shouldered sprite approach them. Enzo could tell from the man's traditional attire (loose pants, boots, and fitted vest) that he was their guide for the voyage.

"Ah, Cail. There you are," Welman said, shaking his hand, "I do hope we will be leaving soon."

"Welcome aboard, Capt. Matrix," he looked down at Enzo, "And this must be our special passenger. Enzo, right?"

"Yeah." Enzo answered as he stepped closer to his father. He felt slightly intimidated by the husky sprite's presence.

Cail stood at attention, addressing Welman, "I'm pleased to report that everything has passed my personal inspection. She's ready to sail."

--

R&R, Please!


End file.
